End of the Rainbow
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: They say there's a treasure under the rainbow. And if it's is someone special? then...? Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

**Another old story, the only reason why I put this one is because of my friend's suggest.**

**The song came from by Nathalie Imbruglia - Shiver **

**I don't own any of the characters **

**for lil' Emzy, who's brought me the light during my darker days.**

-------------

Sonic's point of view:

**_I walk a mile with a smile__  
__And I don't know__  
__I don't care where I am__  
__But I know it's alright_**

Dark clouds filled the sky. I heard some thunders rumbled as if they tried to frighten me. It's raining…and god, how I hate raining. And why does it have to be now? I had destroyed whatever things Egg face up to. This time is different; Eggman put some more challenge on those robots.

**_Jump the tracks__  
__Can't get back__  
__I don't know anyone around here__  
__But I'm safe this time_**

I won though I have to suffer some injuries and bruises, but nothing is serious. This rain however, is something I had to take it seriously. Not the mention I'm a hydrophobic. And plus, my feet are temporarily weak because this saving the world stuff. My first thought was to find a shelter, but luck was not on my site. I'm in the middle of a park and darn…Station Square is a long way.

When I decided to give up to trying, I sat on a chair nearby not feeling comfortable. I don't feel my self at the moment, weak and hopeless. Suddenly, thousands of thoughts were rushing inside my head, like the rain now. I closed my eyes.

_**  
**_**_Cos when you__  
__Tell me, Tell me, Tell me__  
__Stupid things, like you do_**_**  
**_

Memories fold open: the things I do, I experience, my friends. Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge… and Amy… Why did I think of her? I simply don't know. Then I thought again, why am I running away from her? At first I thought I could use my gift as exit from her annoyance. Talking, talking, talking…

**Yes, I  
Have to, have to, have to  
Change the rules  
I can't lose**_**  
**_

But then……

_**  
**_**_Cause I shiver__  
__I just break up__  
__When I'm near you__  
__It all gets out of hand_**_**  
**_

As I open my eyes the sun has ruled the sky once again. Rain has gone, leaving fresh wet tracks on my fur. I was dirty, soaked, and tired. But my mind is totally numb, I didn't care of anything so I walk again. My eyes looked up on the sky with blank expression. There I saw it… a rainbow.

A smile escaped from my lips, as I remembered back again…one of a little bedtime stories for Tails when he was a little kid.

_In the end of the rainbow, there's leprechaun's secret hiding place…_

"I don't have time to think now. My friends probably worried sick." I said to myself with a corky sound.

…_he used it to hide something… _

I ran… Didn't know how I get power from. My feet stop when I found myself at the end of the rainbow. My eyes widened as a certain pink hedgehog walking there.

…_a treasure…_

Amy Rose…

_But science has proven that there was no treasure there…_

**_Yes I shiver_**_**  
**_**_I get bent up_**_**  
**_**_There's no way that_**_**  
**_**_I know you'll understand_**

I chuckled lightly while inside my heart I laughed mockingly how wrong science is.

She didn't notice me at first, until I collapsed due to the lack of my strength. My ears heard her footsteps rushing to me. I looked up again to her. For the first time, I didn't feel annoyed getting near her. My heart hurt badly, but it's not because of my injuries. Somehow…I felt a terrible emptiness.

At this moment, time stood still. As if I talk to one of the language of the world. It required no explanation…love… Her quills waved as she ran to me. Like the rarest and prettiest rose from a garden. Pretty in pink, she is so damn beautiful. How can I have been so blind…? Why I've been avoided her in my life…?

"Sonic…!!"

**_We talk and talk_**_**  
**_**_'round it all_**_**  
**_**_Who'd have thought_**_**  
**_**_We'd end up here_**_**  
**_**_But I'm feeling fine_**_**  
**_

That little light voice…I recognized. I'm so tired, while my heart ached badly. Unable to control my self I struggle to crawl and fell on her embrace. I looked at her eyes, two beautiful emerald eyes. Forget those damn golden coins. I have met the treasure which was more valuable than any jewels of the world.

"Sonic, where have you been? Tails and I worried sick! Oh my you're hurt and…warm!!"

**_In a rush_**_**  
**_**_Never trust_**_**  
**_**_You'll be there_**_**  
**_**_If I'd only stop and take my time_**

I smiled blissfully. There she goes again, always caring other people than herself, especially me…

"Let's go back home Sonic, before…"

I gripped her red skirt eagerly while my eyes lay on the ground. My breath took about few times per second. My head ached again. I felt exhausted, but somehow I got the power to tell, "Amy…"

She startled, "Y-yes..?"

"I…like you…"

"So…nic…?"

"I like you... I mean, I really like you...more than a friend."

"Wha...What?"

"I'm not lying, Ames… I like you… I'm happy… when I'm with you…"

She didn't move her green emerald eyes stare blankly as her tears forming.

"Maybe…we could…" My conscious is gone…

everything went black……

----------

**Why Sonic was so OOC? Because he was sick and he's loosing his mind. **

**Yes... sorry a cliffhanger my bad habit is back. But don't worry it's just about 2 chappie, it'll be on soon. Don't bother to criticize ****this one, it's old and I don't have the feeling to edit it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**ugh... I could tell easily this is old, the caps lock the OOC...oh well enjoy.**

* * *

There, I stared at an attic, took few time to make me fully awoke. I have no clue were I was until…

"ACHOOOO!!!"

TEROR, fear the flu!!! Darn it, I must've been on the rain for a long time! Found myself was sleeping on someone's sofa. My gloves and shoes were removed. It was exchanged with a triple blankets plus a thermometer slipped on my mouth. And when I turn around to found a pair of blue eyes which were own by an obvious fox, "Um… sniff Tails…?"

"Hey you're okay? You caught a bad flu. Did you just standing on the rain for hours?"

"Yeah sniff tell me about it. ACHO!! Where the heck am I?"

"Amy's house, you've been sleeping for hours."

The word 'Amy' did seem tickling my attention. Tails knowing this, slowly made a serious look, "Did you and Amy have a fight or something?"

"Er… sniff I don't think so… not that I do anything to her snif… All I remembered that I saw her approaching me. I don't remember much, lil' bro…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why…?"

"Well, to tell you the truth. Amy looked very pale when she brought you here. I don't know… I think she cried before. At first I thought it has something to do with your injuries. But then again your accident is not serious. I asked what happen and she's avoiding it. She's still cares for you though…"

I sneezed again and wiped my nose. I hate to be sick! Then I thought again… Now what did I do? I'm an innocent guy who didn't do anything to hurt her. Sure, I've been avoiding her all the time, but I'd never 'over' it. Wait a sec…

_Amy… I like you…_

BOOOM!!!

"AW… MAAAAAAN!!!!!!" I groaned with agony and buried my head on a pillow knew something stupid. (AN: So, let us sing the 'something stupid' song… Wait, it's too romantic)

"What's wrong?"

"NOTHING!!! ACHOOO!!! Nothing's wrong!!!"

"You called that okay?"

"Look sniff, Tails it's not like what you think!!"

"Sonic, cut that darn macho thing and just tell the truth!!! What-did-you-do-to-AMY??"

I gulped, "I told her… I like her…"

"YOU WHAT???!!!!"

"I don't know sniff I was so sick back then and babbled sniff nonsense thing! I'm not sure wetter it's real or not!"

"……Okay…and…you DO like her."

"SO NOT!!! A-Acho!"

My ears flickering as I heard the door opened. Guess who it is…yup, it's Amy.

"Er… I better get back… See you soon Sonic."

"Wait Tails come back… Shoot!!"

Too late, that fox had gone trough Amy's door while the bothersome pink hedgehog was just standing by the door at first. I winced will she be so madly pleased to see me and her starry eyes gazed?

No she didn't, her eyes never dare to meet mine. Worse, she refused to look straightly to me. She looked sad. Maybe Tails is right, something's wrong with her.

"Are you feeling well?" that's the first word she asked to me.

"Yeah…almost I guess. Thanks for take caring me, Ames."

"It's nothing…"

That's strange, last time she squealed happily to be with me even it's just for a minute. Didn't she suppose to feel like floating in the sky to have her idol for hours?

With no guts to gazed at me, her eyes laid on me thermometer. She took and examined it, "You better sleep. Maybe tomorrow you'll be fine. I'll be in my room if you needed me."

Wait a second… This is not the Amy I knew at all. What's going on? Okay, I do want her to stop chasing me. I even told her that I don't like her. Not that I really hate her but I'm trying to avoid her aggressive way to demand me marrying her or anything related to that. But this is just...a bit….odd…

"Amy," I gripped her wrist right before she leaves, "Is something wrong?"

Finally she looked at me, begging me for ignore, "No, nothing's wrong."

"Ames… Are you sick too or something?"

"Sonic, there's nothing wrong!" her voice boosted a bit.

It made me scared at first, "Uh…okay…"

Then what was bothering her? Suddenly I remembered those stupid words, could she possibly bothered by it? But I don't remember if it real or not. Feeling nervous, this time I asked the question awkwardly, "Wait… Is this something to do with what I said?"

She bit her lip, "You… didn't say…anything…"

"Wha…?" I blinked, so that was just a dream? "I didn't say anything...?"

"…no…" I finally let her go.

"Oh…" I spoke faintly feeling glad and disappointed at the same time…how weird… "But you are sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then, night Ames."

"Night, Sonic…"

Sunlight's morning beamed trough the windows as I awoke. Well it's not really sunny. The weather still vengeance me, it's drizzling outside. Few yawns escaped from my lips as I stretched my arms. Man, that feels so good! I noticed my strength is back, thank God I'm cured! Thanks to that good old Amy… O yeah Ames…

She hasn't get up yet…that idle girl. I got up quickly putting my shoes and gloves on. My feet tiptoed to her room. Her door was unlocked give me the chance to open. Yeah I know, my curiosity had killed my manner this time.

The room was dark. Did she ever think that sunlight was good? Oh well, I'm here now. I want to wake Amy to annoy her and don't get me wrong I'll thank her also. Until I spotted something's more juicy… her journal!

Sorry Ames, for being so cruel but I want to explore your mind for a moment. I sat to the side of her bed carefully not waking the pretty princess. I picked her journal which was placed on her drawer.

Okay let me see…yesterday… Here it is! Err…

_Dear journal, as you can see everybody claimed that I'm a major Sonic stalker which I don't believe._

Welcome to my world…

_That is…until someone_ (AN: don't ask who)_told me the REAL definition of my obsession_.

_I asked why Sonic's avoiding me all the time. He then told me the reasons how annoying I was. It's not that he didn't like me but it's the truth. I was too selfish demanding him! How often have I let him actually speak much? _

_Never! I always ended meet him just trying to get him to make plans for marriage and kids. I always tried to keep him in one place all by myself, not wanting to let him have space of his own. I don't really know him that well. Knowing he likes freedom above else._

_I can't believe how stupid I am. Let's face it he don't like me. Because I'm an idiot No matter how hard I tried, I can't have him. The more I tried the more her hates me. Grown up, Amy!!_

My heart sank. Hate her… do I? I don't know.

_I was about to apologize him willing to promise that I will not chasing or love him again. But he was on his way to defeat Eggman. The man said that even Sonic didn't consider this world saving thing is a job. Therefore, I went out side after the rain gone. There's a rainbow there, but I didn't enough pay attention to that. And yes... I found him…_

_My blue blur was hurt, wet and I don't know why he's smiling about but it's too impossible to believe that he's smiling of me. He fell to me and…goodness he's warm. But then…he said… He said that…he had feelings for me…_

_I cried knowing this is just a dream, it can't be real. He must've been trapped in rain for a long time. I was crying so hard when I dragged Sonic who was faint. It can't be true it just can't!! _

_Though I am happy to hear that and I don't care if he's lying. This is the reality I have to be strong. That's why I'm lying when he asked me that. I don't want him to be embarrassed. And I'll do everything for him…_

I froze not because the weather outside. But because the words I've read. My hands faintly and slowly closed the book.

So I did say those words. But she lied… for me…

**_Cos with you_**_**  
**_**_I'm running, running, running_**_**  
**_**_Somewhere I can't get to_**_**  
**_

For some reason I miss how annoying was. I miss those nonstop girl talk and dreamy voice. I miss the way she cried my name wanting to chase. Maybe…that's the reason I ran away from her, for listening her voice wanting me, knowing that I was wanted in this world.

**_Yes I have to have to have to_**_**  
**_**_Change the rules_**_**  
**_**_I'm with you_**_**  
**_

I don't remember my parents at all so I've never felt any affection of the sort until Amy came along. She'd hug me and I'd freak out. What am I supposed to do?! So I run and I know I break her heart each time I do. But…it's just an impulse; I'm scared of what she might do to me, what she might do to my heart.

But she loves me for who I am, even though I never answered her love. So then I decided to answer it secretly…

**_Cause I shiver_**_**  
**_**_I just break up_**_**  
**_**_When I'm near you_**_**  
**_**_It all gets out of hand_**_**  
**_

I leaned forward gently. I felt my lips meet hers firmly. It wasn't he most elegant of kisses, more like a feathery brush against her lips, carefully not to awaken her. But, it was a kiss. And…I actually started it.

**_Yes I shiver_**_**  
**_**_I get bent up_**_**  
**_**_There's no way that_**_**  
**_**_I know you'll understand_**

I pulled away, my own eyes wide. I felt her breath brushing through my face. It was then I realized that I cared about Amy deeper than I ever thought I did. I leave her for now, but later maybe…

Amy Rose woke on exact time the bad weather stops. From her heart she felt drunk. Her face shaded red furiously. Her hands touched her lips. She felt it warm, but don't have clue what it is.

She got up her bed faintly. As she entered the living room, Sonic was nowhere to be found. He had left…without saying goodbye to her…

Well at least he left a note on the sofa. The pink hedgehog opened the letter slightly.

Yo Amy, thanks for everything you're the best. I have to go now there's a news about Eggbutt on his way. So… gotta juice… And I'm sorry for leaving.

PS: No matter what happens… be yourself, Amy.

At first Amy didn't know what it means but when she looked outside the window tried to find a clue. She didn't know why it leaded her to her window. But when she had snapped back to reality… there she saw it…a rainbow…

…_at the end of the rainbow…_

**_What if you get off at the next stop?_**_**  
**_**_Would you just wave as I'm drifting off_**_**  
**_

And yes she remembered that fairytale… Her emerald eyes widened slightly when she saw Sonic there, running right at the end of the rainbow.

**_If I never saw you again_**_**  
**_**_Could I (could i)_**_**  
**_**_keep all (all)_**_**  
**_**_of this (of this)_**

… _a treasure…_

_**  
**_**_Inside…_**_**  
**_

She smiled, "I love you always… in worst times and best times…Sonic…"

_**  
**_**_Cause I shiver_**_**  
**_**_I just break up_**_**  
**_**_When I'm near you_**_**  
**_**_It all gets out of hand_**_**  
**_**_Yes I shiver_**_**  
**_**_I get bent up_**_**  
**_**_There's no way that_**_**  
**_**_I know you'll understand_**

_**  
**_**_Yes I shiver_**_**  
**_**_I get bent up_**_**  
**_**_There's no way that_**_**  
**_**_I know you'll understand_**

**_Cause I shiver..._****_  
_**

****


End file.
